


Paradise

by SaiyanPrincess3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions of parents in heaven, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess3/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader goes to her parents' home to play the piano her mother used to play and while she's there Cas shows up and they have a heart to heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

You fingers flowed effortlessly across the keys. There wasn't anything that could calm you down better than playing your piano. You'd been on an exceptionally hard hunt with the boys and instead of retiring to the bunker with them like you normally would you had opted to stay in your parents' old house. You couldn't let it go even after all the years they'd been gone. You'd sat with your mother at this piano bench and watched as she played and sang for your father and you couldn't part with the memories.

You played Adele's 'Someone Like You' and sang along in your own personal safe haven. You could lose yourself in the words and notes of any song but this was one of your favorites. You had shut off your phone to ignore any requests to head out to the bar with Sam and Dean. You knew they worried when you disappeared on your own but you needed some time to let go of everything.

You were so absorbed in the music you didn't hear the flutter of wings behind you. You continued to play and sing until the song was over and you let your voice fade out. You jumped when you hear Castiel move to sit next to you on the bench.

“Cas… I'm gonna put a bell on you, I swear.” A small chuckle passed the angel's lips.

“Sam has said the same thing.” You nodded and sighed quietly.

“Did they send you here to check on me?” The angel looked confused and tilted his head slightly.

“No, [Y/N]. I came to check on you because I was worried.” A small smile tugged at the corners of your lips.

“Well, I'm good, just wanted to be close to my mom.” Cas nodded and looked up as if he could see into her heaven from here. You idly wondered if he could.

“I cannot see her heaven from here, but I have visited it.” Your eyes darted to his while you stumbled over your thoughts. “Your father and mother share a heaven and it is filled with you. I heard them asking angels to watch over you and I informed them you were well and in my charge.” You couldn't help the heat that rose up in your cheeks. “I told them their daughter was helping to save the world.” The blush grew deeper as Castiel continued talking. “They're very proud of you, [Y/N].” You nodded, your throat was constricted with emotion and you didn't trust your voice anymore. The two of you sat in silence for a few moments until Cas turned back to the piano. “What were you playing?” Your smile was back.

“My favorite song. It's called 'Someone Like You'.” He nodded and ran his fingers over the keys gently. “My mother used to play for me and my dad all the time.” Cas was watching as you began pressing the keys again this time playing 'Why' by Secondhand Serenade. There was something about a sad song on the piano. Castiel listened intently as you played. His eyes never left your face. When you had finished playing that song an amused smile crept onto your features as you remembered a song you had learned for Dean. It always made you laugh how entertained he was to hear classic rock played on a piano. “I learned this for Dean.” Cas was curious as you began quickly playing in the introduction to 'Thunderstuck' by ACDC.

You spent about an hour just sitting with Castiel at the piano playing. He watched quietly and only commented when you'd finished a song. He was a respectful audience. When your fingers started to grow sore you stood up and made your way to the couch in the living room and Cas followed. You hadn't left on the cable or internet in the house so there wasn't much in the way of entertainment other than your books but if you were being honest you never intended to entertain people here.

Castiel finally spoke up after a few moments of the silence. “You play beautifully. I can understand why it would be something that brings you peace.” You smiled at his words and another small blush rose to your cheeks.

“Thanks, Cas. You're the only one I've had here with me. I usually just play on the keyboard at the bunker for Sam and Dean.” He nodded slowly.

“If you would like me to leave I can, [Y/N]. I did not mean to intrude.” You reached out and grabbed his forearm quickly.

“No, that's not what I meant, Cas. It's been nice having you here.” A smile graced the angel's features as he settled back against the couch. You released his arm and scooted closer to him. You could feel the warmth radiating off him and you wanted nothing more than to nuzzle into it. As though Cas had read your thoughts, which if you were being honest he probably had, he wrapped his arm around your shoulders and pulled you closer to him.

“I enjoy spending time with you. Everything seems more interesting when you're around and the simplest things you do fascinate me.” The blush was back in an instant and you hid your face in Castiel's chest.

“Thanks Cas. I like it when you're around, too.” He glanced down and smiled. It was odd being so close to him. You'd never spent time alone, Sam and Dean were always around. You felt an odd sort of companionship with the angel now though, knowing he'd met your parents. It was something you couldn't share with Sam or Dean. “Are they happy, Cas?” His arm tightened around you and he pulled you closer to him.

“They are, [Y/N]. The only thing they've ever expressed distress about is missing you but they're able to relive all their favorite memories of you in Heaven.” You nodded and let yourself melt into Castiel.

“Could you tell them I love them and that I miss them too?” You looked up at him hopefully and the smile that answered you was small and sad.

“I can. Is there anything else you wish me to tell them?” You shook your head. Unless he could take you to see your parents there wasn't anything else. In an instant he was gone and you sank into the couch where he had been. You sighed and looked around wondering if it was best that you kept the house. You didn't have long to wait because in mere minutes Cas was back. He had a smile on his face and in a second he was next to you with his arm wrapped around you again. You settled back into his warmth before turning to him and asking about your parents. “They were overjoyed to hear from you and they wanted me to tell you they love you, [Y/N]. I cannot pass messages like this back and forth very often but I can do this for you occasionally if you'd like.” Your eyes went wide and you couldn't help but throw your arms around Castiel's neck and pull him into a hug.

“Cas you're the freakin' best you know that?!” He simply laughed and wrapped his arms around you in return. Neither of you rushed to break the hug and when you finally did it was only to sit cuddled up together on the couch. Hours passed without your notice while you were lost in conversation together. You didn't pay any mind when it started to get dark and until you couldn't see anything in front of you, you were content to sit with Cas and talk.

“I think we need to get out of here.” You looked up at him and wondered if he was going to stay with you when you left. “My car's outside if you want to just ride back to the bunker?” A smile spread across his features and you stood offering him your hand.

“I'd like that, [Y/N]. You can tell me more about your favorite songs.” You giggled quietly as you made your way out to the car leaving the baby grand piano in the darkness that was filling the house until you returned another day.

 


End file.
